Galen Sloore
George Galen Sloore, also known as "Ghost Hunter", is a human-Umbaran hybrid from Umbara. He is known as a fierce mercenary who leads his own criminal organization known as the Shadow Armory, which modifies and deals weapons to the black market. Biography Sim Galen was a Human-Umbaran who's criminal activities were most frequent a few years before and during the Clone Wars under the alias of Ghost Hunter. Early Life George Galen Sloore was a Human-Umbaran mix, born on Umbara and raised by his single Umbaran father, Phy Sloore, who abused him physically and revered him as Galen, his mother's maiden name. Galen never knew his mother personally, but believed that she had been killed by his father to protect his own career. Galen was sheltered and schooled solely by his father who was a powerful politician in the Umbaran Caste System and only found use for Galen as a well trained accountant and sought to exploit Galen further as a deadly assassin against political enemies. Phy introduced Galen to two interplanetary mercenaries who were Shadow Tech dealing Tognaths that would teach Galen various skills for espionage, spying, and assassinating. By the time Galen was ten he was trained to stealthily poison and had successfully slayed fortey-four Umbarans in high positions within two years. The poisons he had used took twenty-four hours to take effect and he would only have an opportunity when traveling with his father to meetings and transmitting the poisons into the target's food. The elimination of high ranking official eliminated challengers for Phy Sloore's party and allowed the political group to control the Umbaran State Capitol through fear and prejudice. Politicians feared the possibility of being targeted and the anonymous mass murderer created a scare around the Umbaran capital city with the rumor of a Ghost Hunter. Phy Sloore became more valuable to the party through the ruthless tactics and eventual selection to serve the administration of the Umbaran State. At the same time, Galen had felt that it was possible to gain the respect of his father's party with his willingness to silence their opposition and decided to go to further lengths of terrorism. Ghost Hunter's Initiative Galen sought the help of the Tognath mercenaries to learn effective short range executions with a blaster and plan out an assassination on an official sitting at their estate, of whom would also be heavily guarded by armed personnel. He was trained intensely everyday he could get away from his father and found companionship with the Tognath eggmates who taught him hand to hand combat and deadly precision with a blaster. He also furthered his understanding of Shadow Tech weaponry by deconstructing weapons and rebuilding them with various modifications. Galen took a particular interest to artificial lightning that an Umbaran plasma rifle emitted and sought to implement that into a wrist mounted canon. He also took interest in the gas conversions of the Tognath breathing apparatus, and decided to construct his own breathing mask and use knockout gas. He spent a year planning out his mission by mapping the estate of his target and constructing custom weapons that would suit his needs. Galen arrived to the home with a speeder bike and killed the guards outside with electrical blasts from his wrist cannon. He located the security terminal's power source on the estate grounds and deactivated the security system entirely. Galen then broke into the home and unleashed knock out gas into every corridor he traveled. The gas effectively knocked out any inhouse security as well as the target. Galen found his target and shot them point blank in the head, completing his personal mission. After the assassination, he felt uncertain for his own future with his father's party, has he had not accomplished his mission at all with any loyalty in mind and only had spite for his father and his political associates. He returned to the Tognath and informed them of his new plans. Galen returned to his father's home without mentioning his mission and gathered all of his father's money into the untraceable account for himself while his father slept. After completing the transfer, Galen confronted Phy at gunpoint with only one question regarding his mother, who Phy only dismissed as meaningless. Galen wordlessly shot Phy several times before leaving and taking refuge with the Tognath mercenaries. More to come... Galen Sloore, Bounty Hunter After establishing the Shadow Armory in the Ghost Nebula, Galen had more exposure to other mercenaries and he decided to adopt more fighting techniques and put his skills into bounty-hunting work. Galen was able to construct his own Umbaran plasma rifle and collected gear for a set of armor. He would leave the Ghost Nebula system while still supporting himself with the Shadow Armory's profits. Galen sought to broker deals with various criminal factions as a cunning mercenary and reliable arms technician. The Shadow Armory joined Darth Maul's Shadow Collective and oversaw mass produced custom Mandalorian weapons for the Second Mandalorian Civil War. Galen and his group profited significantly from their operations under the Shadow Collective until it was dissolved. The criminal organizations continued to purchase weapons from the Shadow Armory and employ Galen as a bounty hunter. With other bounty hunters in the Shadow Collective, Galen formed Scorpia, a group of mercenaries employed in combat. Scorpia was used as an elite force in several battles that gained respect among the fighting Mandalorians serving Maul, particularly Commando Gar Saxon who would later Govern Mandalore. Personality and Traits Umbarans typically retain a darker sense of humor and can be socially handicapped when conversing with other species, such as humans. However, Galen's heritage genetically supports his personality to perform more in a more universally accepted manner, or at least give him the insight to do so. Notes *Galen was named by his mother who was, unlike the Umbaran father, an Alderaanian human. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Umbarans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Weapon Master Category:Leader Category:Shadow Collective Category:Death Watch Category:Black Sun Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Pyke Syndicate Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Class Rank:Rogue Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Shadow Armory Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class